Eclipse
by wonderlandrambles
Summary: Two shot inspired by today's eclipse.


Eclipse- So the current Eclipse has inspired me to write a two shot! Enjoy

The Weasley/Potter family had decided to take their families to the Faroe Isles to witness the Solar Eclipse in full and the children that were already at Hogwarts had been given the day off school to attend this family holiday.

It was the day before and final preparations were being made. Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Albus Potter and Lily Potter were involved in an intense game of Hide and Seek. They were at The Burrow. Rose was currently on and had already found Albus and were trying to find Hugo and Lily but because they were 7 years old, they could be anywhere.

'Okay, I give up, we have looked everywhere' Rose proclaimed, sitting down on the sofa.

'I have no idea where they could be' Albus added, annoyed they hadn't found his sister and cousin.

'How long have you been playing?' Rose's mother, Hermione, asked, walking towards them.

'Two hours! I have no idea where they could be. We have looked everywhere' Rose replied, getting defensive because she thought she was about to get into trouble.

'It's okay, sweetheart. We will find them. Stay here with Albus and don't move' Hermione told her, dropping a kiss on her daughter's forehead and walked back into the kitchen.

'Albus and Rose can't find Hugo and Lily. I think we have a problem' Hermione said, sighing.

'I am sure they just have a really good hiding place as always. They will turn up, they always do' Albus and Lily's mother, Ginny, answered her, giving her a reassuring smile.

'We have a problem' Ron, Hermione's husband and Rose and Hugo's father, said walking into the kitchen.

'What it is, Ron?' Hermione asked, turning to him.

'That portkey that failed, it's missing and I saw Lily and Hugo going under the stairs as their hiding place and that's the failed portkey was' he replied, worried.

'Glasgow was where that portkey ended up right?' Hermione questioned, the blood draining from her face.

'I'll call Harry. His meeting with Kingsley should have finished by now. We'll meet you at that theatre we once went to' Ginny said, standing up, mirroring Hermione's worry.

'Okay, sounds good, we will find them' Hermione reassured, trying to stay calm.

**E**

'Why would you put that portkey under the stairs, Ronald? Hermione exclaimed, once all four were landed in Glasgow.

'Because I thought it would be a good place' Ron replied, sighing.

'That's your problem, you thought' Hermione said, coldly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

'Guys, come on, now isn't the time to argue. We need to find the kids' Harry told her, sighing.

'Harry is right. Hermione, take the north of the city with the tracing spells, I'll take the west, Harry take the south and Ron take the east' Ginny said. They nodded in agreement.

The way a tracing spell worked was that a red smoke would appear out of the end of the wand if you were nowhere near and would get greener as you would get closer before turning a complete green once you were near.

This was currently happening for Ginny. She was in the West of the city and the smoke was getting greener as she headed closer to the city's university. She sent a patronus to the other three, informing them she believed the children was in the university and come here. She performed the spell again and got a greenlight near the Zoology Museum. She sighed a sigh of relief and ran into the museum, looking for her daughter and nephew.

'Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Arthur Weasley, you gave us such a fright' she proclaimed, seeing two small redheads looking at the monkey section.

'Mummy!' Lilly squealed, running into her mother's arms. Ginny gasped, holding her daughter close, hugging her.

'Come on, Hugo, your Mummy and Daddy are coming' she said, holding her other hand out. He went shy but nodded, taking her hand whilst she held Lily close to her other side, heading towards the exit.

'Hugo!' Hermione called with relief, running forward when she saw her son, holding him close. Harry took Lily off his wife, hugging her close to him.

'Let's go home, we need to make sure everything packed before we take the correct portkey. James is going to arriving in the isles soon so we need to meet him' Harry said after a moment.

'Yes, Lils, Hugo, do you still have that object?' Ginny asked, turning to them with a smile. Hugo nodded, pulling out an old trainer. Both sets of parents and the children grabbed the trainer and went back in The Burrow before they knew it.

'Lily, Hugo!' Rose and Albus called, running forward.

'That was the best hiding place ever!' Lily exclaimed, excitedly, clapping her hands.

'Next time, stick to the house please, come on, we need to go, James will be waiting for us' Ginny said, placing her hand on Lily's head, ruffling it slightly.

'James! Al, we need to get ready!' Lily said to her brother, happy, taking his hand and ran upstairs.

'I am going to remind them of these moments when they are at each other's throats in their teen years' Harry replied, after a moment, smiling.

'Can we not talk about them as teenagers please?' Ginny told him, with a small laugh.

'Rosie, Hugo, let's go and get ready. You got everything packed?' Ron asked them, his arms around them.

'Yes, Daddy, I can't wait to see the moon eat the sun!' Rose replied, smiling widely.

'Moon eating the sun? Interesting choice of words there, Ron' Ginny told him, clapping him on the back.

Half an hour later, the family was ready around the correct Portkey to leave for the Faroe Isles. They grabbed it and landed in the wizardry hotel of Hotel Foroyar.

'You are finally here!' a voice said behind them. They turned and saw James. His parents greeted him followed by his siblings. They were now ready for the Eclipse.


End file.
